ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Plantilla:PD-old-text
}| }| }} |be-tarask = Гэтая праца знаходзіцца ў грамадзкім набытку ў тых краінах, дзе тэрмін аўтарскіх правоў складае жыцьцё аўтара + } гадоў ці меньш. |ca = Aquest material està en domini públic als Estats Units i als altres països on el dret d'autor s'estén per } anys (o menys) després de la mort de l'autor. |cs = } | Autor zemřel v roce }, takže toto | Toto}} dílo je volné také v zemích, jejichž právní řád chrání majetková autorská práva po dobu života autora a } let po jeho smrti. |da = } | Ophavsmanden døde i }, så værket | Værket}} er også offentlig ejendom i lande og områder, hvor ophavsrettens længde er ophavsmandens levetid plus } år eller derunder. |de = } |Der Urheber des Originals ist } gestorben; das Werk ist daher außerdem | Sie ist außerdem}} gemeinfrei, weil die urheberrechtliche Schutzfrist abgelaufen ist. Dies gilt für die Europäische Union und alle weiteren Staaten mit einer gesetzlichen Schutzfrist von } oder weniger Jahren nach dem Tod des Urhebers. |en = } | The author died in }, so this | This}} work is in the public domain in countries and areas where the copyright term is the author's life plus } years or less. |es = Este material está en dominio público en los demás países donde el derecho de autor se extiende por } años (o menos) tras la muerte del autor. |fi = Tämä teos on public domainissa lähes maailmanlaajuisesti, koska tekijän kuolemasta on kulunut yli } vuotta. |fr = } | L'auteur est mort en } ; cette œuvre est donc|Cette œuvre est }} également dans le domaine public dans tous les pays pour lesquels le copyright a une durée de vie de } ans ou moins après la mort de l'auteur. |fa = } | پدیدآورنده این اثر در سال } درگذشته است، پس این | این}} اثر در کشورهایی و مناطقی که مدت زمان حق تکثیر، عمر پدیدآورنده بعلاوه } سال یا کمتر بعد از مرگ او است، در مالکیت عمومی قرار دارد. |ig = Orüá di na áma ime obodo nwéré iwu nke si ndu onye kéré iheá gi di na afor } garaga ma afor nke di nso. |it = } | L'autore è deceduto nel }, quindi quest'| Quest'}}opera è nel pubblico dominio anche in tutti i Paesi e nelle aree in cui la durata del copyright è la vita dell'autore più } anni o meno. |ja = 著作者は }年に亡くなっているので、この著作物は、著作権の保護期間が著作者の'没後 }年以下'である国や地域でもパブリックドメインの状態にあります。 |ko = 이 작품은 미국, 그리고 저작권 보호 기간이 저작자 사후 }년, 또는 그 이하인 모든 국가에서 퍼블릭 도메인입니다. |mk = } |Авторот починал во } г., така што ова|Ова}} дело е во јавна сопственост и во земјите и подрачјата каде авторските права важат додека е жив авторот плус } години или пократко. |ml = } |സ്രഷ്ടാവ് മരിച്ചത് }-നു്, ആയതിനാൽ ഇത്|ഇത്}} സ്രഷ്ടാവിന്റെ ജീവിതകാലത്തിനു ശേഷം } അല്ലെങ്കിൽ അതിൽക്കുറവ് വർഷങ്ങൾ എന്നു പകർപ്പവകാശ കാലാവധി നിജപ്പെടുത്തിയിട്ടുള്ള രാജ്യങ്ങളിലും അഥവാ പ്രദേശങ്ങളിലും പൊതുസഞ്ചയത്തിൽ ഉൾപ്പെടുന്നു. |nds = Disse Datei is gemeenfree. Dat gellt för all Länner, bi de dat Oorheverrecht na Levenstied plus } Johr oder weniger utlöppt. |nl = } | De auteur overleed in }, zodat dit | Dit}} werk bevindt zich ook in het publiek domein in landen en gebieden waar de auteursrechttermijn het leven van de auteur plus } jaar of minder is. |nn = Dette verket er falt i det fri i Noreg, og dei landa som har opphavsrettsleg vernetid på } år etter opphavsmannen sin død, eller kortare. |no = Dette verket er offentlig eiendom i Norge, EU og land der den opphavsrettslige vernetiden etter opphavsmannens død er } år eller kortere. Merk at noen land har lengre vernetid. |pl= } | Autor pliku zmarł w } roku, wiec ten | Ten}} plik jest własnością publiczną w państwach i na obszarach, gdzie prawo autorskie wygasa } lat po śmierci autora.'' |ro = Autorul a murit în }, astfel încât acestă lucrare este, de asemenea, în domeniul public în ţările şi zonele în care durata drepturilor de autor este viaţa autorului plus } de ani sau mai puţin. |ru = Это произведение находится в общественном достоянии в тех странах, где срок охраны авторского права равен жизни автора плюс } лет и менее. |sl = } | Avtor je umrl leta }, zato je to delo | To delo je}} v javni lasti tudi v državah in na območjih, kjer trajajo avtorske pravice za časa avtorjevega življenja in še } let ali manj po tem. |sr = } | Аутор је умро }, па је | Овај}} рад је такође у јавном власништву у државама са роком ауторства за живота аутора плус } година или мање. |sv = } | Upphosmannen dog }, så detta | Detta}} verk är också upphovsrättsfritt i länder och områden där upphovsrätten förfaller } år eller färre efter upphovsmannens död. |zh = 其作者 }年逝世，在'美国'以及版权期限是'作者终身加 }年'以下的国家以及地区属于'公有领域'。 }}